


Calculating Abo (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Il nome della rosa | The Name of the Rose (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: The Abbot reflects on all the mysteries in his abbey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Calculating Abo (Fanart)




End file.
